


first night / last night

by langmaor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, just in case, personayuriweek, personayuriweek2k16, well i dont talk about it but u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy," Argilla corrects, softly. "I make you happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	first night / last night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the title is a lil stupid tbh... I chose it bc this is, technically, their first and last night together :) I completely forgot to post this on time though :')

The night air is cold and dry against her skin as Argilla makes her way outside. It's a tense night, as tomorrow they commence taking over the Solids' base, so it's no wonder she's so jittery and escapes outside for some relief.

Jinana, too, is taking a breather, seated on the stone bench, one leg over the other. Unexpected, but Argilla doesn't mind the company as much as she would have minded anyone else.

"Hello, Jinana."

Argilla makes her presence known in as friendly a fashion as she can. She's always felt some sort of kinship with the other woman; despite the difference in their stations she always felt close to Leader Maribel. Perhaps it was due to them both being women?

"Argilla."

The leader acknowledges her presence with a cool nod and something like a smile.

"You… can't sleep either?"

Argilla pushes out an enquiry. Jinana's hand twitches toward her stomach, as if by reflex, although her expressions remain neutral.

"You are correct. I do not understand the reason why."

"Hey, a lot happened today. Maybe you just need some time to think things over. I do too, to be honest," she offers.

Jinana looks passive, continues staring out into the landscape as if carefully considering the information in her head before replying.

"I am thinking of your remarks this afternoon. You said that I looked 'sad'. I cannot understand how this was apparent to you."

"Oh, that," Argilla laughs nervously, fidgets with her hands. "I cannot explain it either. But I… I thought I could feel as you felt, I… knew how you were feeling. I don't know how I am so certain of it."

Jinana sighs. "Yes, after much deliberation, I have concluded that I am indeed sad. What amazes me is that you were able to accurately recognize what has taken me hours to elucidate."

Argilla stares for a moment, and then giggles at the hard set of Jinana's jaw. It was so absolutely Jinana to spend so much time to clear up something so blatantly obvious to others. Well, others who cared to look at any rate.

"I think it is something human," Argilla offers, ignoring her earlier outbreak, "to be able to tell that."

"But…" Jinana's eyes stray to the exposed part of Argilla's chest, the black mark that rests there. "We are human no more."

"Don't say that," she reprimands. Having Heat around was enough of a reminder. "I don't think this makes us less human. I… think as long as we stay true to ourselves, we never stop being human. You and I, as long as we don't lose sight of who we really are, what we really want… we are human."

Argilla wonders who she's trying to convince.

"That is interesting. I like this concept."

Jinana rests her head on the other woman's shoulder. Argilla very nearly freezes up at the contact, and then Leader Maribel's voice breaks the silence.

"I like you as well. You make me… not sad."

"Happy," Argilla corrects, softly. "I make you happy."

"Happy," Jinana agrees, turning the word over in her mouth as if it's a foreign language. It may as well be.

"You make me happy too," Argilla smiles. Somehow it feels like there is something in the air, and not just the cold. Argilla suddenly wishes no one to intrude on this moment.

"I see," Jinana responds.

They pass sometime in agreeable silence when Argilla suddenly remembers that they really need to get to sleep. Tomorrow would be hard on both of them, and they should really be resting up for it.

"Jinana? Come on, let's get inside. It's getting late."

"I agree. Let us go."

Argilla stands, stretches, and dusts her skirt before following the Maribel Leader's path back to base.

"Argilla," Jinana begins, and the second-in-command snaps to attention. "Thank you. You have made me happy."

Argilla relaxes, smiles at the other woman. "No problem. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was about at the point after her death in the first game when I wrote this, and I have mixed feelings about it now after finishing both games. It's so nice how Jinana and Lupa give their powers to their beasties before endgame :D


End file.
